


Ba'buir

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Guardians [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Adopted Children, Alrich Wren is Very Amused, Alternate Universe, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jax Vizsla is quite pleased with his discovery.





	Ba'buir

Sabine Wren watched as the Elder Lord of House Vizsla stared at her for a second before smiling, taking her into a bonecrushing hug.  "Finally! I was starting to lose hope that I'd die before I had grandchildren!" The old man declared as he beamed at Rau who stared at him in confusion as Sabine started to grin.

"But she isn't my daughter." Rau says wearily, which caused Vizsla to release her then look at her curious then at Rau then at her again. "I am neither her father by blood nor by adoption,  _buir."._

This was getting more and more interesting, especially by the way Shysa snorted and another Mandalorian called out "That's bull and we all know it, Rau!".

Sabine glanced at her mother who honestly looked bemused while her father looked quite entertained. "I don't see any harm in you adopting my daughter, Fenn. After all, you already have Jona...." Father began to say in a rather teasing tone.

"He's actually mine. Jona Shysa has a better sound to it then Jona Rau." Shysa chimes in with a slight smirk. "Y'know, since he was declared  _dar'manda_ by his own mother.".

"Children, if you please behave like mature warriors." Lord Vizsla -- the younger one who's dark brown hair was streaked with gray -- drawls out as he made his presence known from where he stood with Lord Ordo and Countess Bralor. "Besides isn't the claim for the Jedi Master?".

"I'm not getting involved." Kanan chimes in as Ezra eyed the Mandalorians who bickered over Sabine's clan ties.

Sabine sighed as she smiled at the old man. "Fenn's more of a crazy uncle then a father to me, Lord Vizsla. But I am honored you would consider me as such." Sabine tells the old man who smirked at her.

"Oh, yeah. You're Fenn's alright, got a love for explosions and art too?" Sabine only smirked as she glanced at Rau who glared at his adopted _buir._

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- My version of Rau is the adopted son of Jax Vizsla, but isn't -- officially -- an heir to House Vizsla. He's still part of House Ordo and the cheiftain of Clan Rau.


End file.
